


Such Moments We Steal

by Sophie1973



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Romance, Undercover as Married, a bit of sexy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie1973/pseuds/Sophie1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Girl, you’re glowing.” </p>
<p>Well, that was probably because of the amazing orgasm she had experienced like 20 minutes ago, but she didn’t want to give John a heart attack, so she just answered, “Oh that. I’m just tanned."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Moments We Steal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimozka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/gifts), [srmiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/gifts).



> Some things to know before reading this 
> 
> 1/ That was a prompt given to me a few months ago (sorry about that) which asked for Olicity & honeymoon. I twisted it around a bit.
> 
> 2/ This is not smut (far, far from it) BUT is is a bit more explicit than I usually write. So if I suck at it please let me know (but nicely) and I’ll avoid doing it again :)
> 
> 3/ It was plotted before S3 started, so I completely ignore current events. I just stole a few lines :)
> 
> I had fun writing this so I hope you have fun reading it. And if you do, please let me know (especially since I’m a bit nervous because of the sexy stuff)

“Mr & Mrs Queen...The reason I asked you to come to my office today is to address a rather delicate situation. I must admit, this is a first in my 10 years as a hotel manager” the man said with a little embarrassed laugh, before clearing his throat. “It's been brought to my attention, by other customers and even the hotel staff, that you had, uh...inappropriate public display of affection bordering on sexually promiscuous.”

There was a heavy silence in the room as the young couple sitting in front of him looked at each other, then at him with a perfectly synchronized astonished look on their face.

“Excuse me...what?”

****

It was supposed to be a rather simple mission, and an enjoyable one at that. Spend a few days in a luxurious hawaiian resort as one of their sales manager had supposed ties to the Chinese mob in Starling and used the hotel as a cover for smuggling weapons. They just had to find the evidence before notifying (anonymously) the hotel manager and the authorities.

“I'm sitting this one out,” Diggle told them. “With Lyla due in 2 weeks, I can't take the chance of going so far away.”

“And Roy is going to Bludhaven to spend a few days with Sin,” Felicity reminded them before turning her eyes to Oliver. “That leaves the two of us.”

Oliver hesitated before asking, “You're ok with that?”

She made an exaggerated pout. “You mean spending a few days in Hawaii? Well it's a tough job but someone has to do it, right?” she said, winking at Diggle who chuckled.

Oliver seemed unamused. “You're aware that we'll have to pose as newlyweds to not arise suspicion ? Just want to make sure we're perfectly clear on that.”

“Perfectly clear, Oliver,” she addressed him a bright smile before turning back to her computer.

Well, excuse me for being the sensitive one here, Oliver thought, a bit miffed.

And here he thought that their relationship had progressed over the last few months, what with the subtle glances and smiles and touches. They hadn't talked about what had happened at the mansion and after, mostly because every time he remembered Slade and how he put Felicity on the front line to save the city, he freaked out. Even now he knew now that he was head over heels in love with her, just the idea of voicing those feelings out loud scared him. For a lot of reasons, but mostly because if she didn't reciprocate them, he had no idea what he would do. The idea was so terrifying that he didn't even want to think about it, to be honest. And her nonchalant attitude about their upcoming undercover mission did nothing to reassure him on that point.

He was obviously going to be a bit less subtle about it. A little voice in his head told him that it would be much simpler if he just asked her on a date, but he got sweaty palms just thinking about it.

He looked at her as she was laughing with Diggle about some topic he hadn't pay attention to, and felt his heart swell in his chest. 

He was going to do this. He didn't know exactly how, but he would figure it out.

Because despite the freaking out and the sweaty palms, the idea of never knowing the taste of her lips, never holding her in his arms again, never knowing what it was like to wake up to her warm body pressed against his was much more terrifying than anything else.

********  
“No, no,no,no...”

Felicity came out of the bathroom, walking straight to her suitcase and searching frantically in it.

Oliver, who was on the patio of their bungalow, walked back inside. “What's wrong?”

She turned to him with a defeated sigh. “I forgot my straightening iron.”

“Oh,” he said, obviously not understanding what the big deal was and she rolled her eyes, going back to the bathroom as he followed her.

She attached her earrings to her lobes and he looked at her. She was wearing a white short with red flowers on it, and a white see- through tank top with a red brassiere underneath. He briefly wondered if she was wearing matching panties before clearing his throat. His eyes carefully went back to her face, who was framed by a mass of wild, untamed curls, which was apparently the source of the problem and he still didn't understand why. He had never seen her like this before, and good God she was gorgeous.

He found himself swallowing with difficulty before saying, “You look beautiful,” in a voice that was pathetically unsteady. Their eyes met and held a bit longer in the mirror than necessary before she smiled.

“Thank you,” she said softly, and he smiled back.

“You're ready?”

She nodded and went back to the room. He turned off the light as she took her purse and they left the bungalow.

They had arrived a bit earlier in the afternoon and the resort was gorgeous. Palm trees and wild, colorful exotic flowers were surrounding the main building and the roads leading to the guests rooms. Theirs was a little bit further from the main buildings with a nice view on the beach. The bed looked really comfortable although not extremely large, and Felicity had been reminded that this was mostly a resort for honeymooners. But Oliver had quickly declared in a detached voice that he would sleep on the sofa in the en suite little salon.

She had quickly squashed the flare of disappointment threatening to emerge.

Oliver's fake confession that night in the mansion had been an eye opener for her. What she had thought was just a crush, some hero worship on her part, was actually much more serious than that. She was stupidly, desperately in love with him.

Back on Lian Yu, she had expected him to take it back.

Except he hadn't.

He had just looked at her with that adorable smile on his face and a look in his eyes that she had never seen before.

And then nothing. Well, yes, a few touches here and there, smiles and glances, but that was it. And now she had no idea what to think or even do.

Despite the fact that they were on a mission, maybe she could try to raise the subject during this trip. She just had to find the right moment.

************

As soon as they approached the bar Oliver took her hand, intertwining their fingers. She jumped slightly at the sudden contact even though she had expected it.  
Oliver had told her that they would need to be affectionate to each other, holding hands, maybe even a kiss or two and Felicity had agreed. But she had been so engrossed in her researches and preparations that she hadn't fully comprehend why Oliver had been so insistent about it in the lair a few days ago.

Until now.

He looked really good in beige slacks and a blue shirt, and a few women gave him an appreciative look. Instinctively Felicity let go of his hand and put her arm around his waist. He shot her a brief surprised look but reacted naturally, putting his arm casually around her shoulders and pressing a kiss on her forehead.

It looked like the touchy-feely stuff wouldn't be too hard to fake after all.

“You want something to drink?” he asked her and she grabbed a menu on the bar.

“One of those alcohol free cocktails,” she said and he let go of her while ordering their drinks.

Felicity looked around. The bar was completely opened on the side, and she could hear the sound of the ocean nearby and smell its characteristic fragrance, mixed with the hibiscus and frangipane flowers decorating the place. The lights were dimmed and candles were lightened giving the place an intimate, romantic atmosphere.

Oliver held her drink to Felicity before putting his hand on the small of her back.

“Let's go sit down,” he suggested, guiding her to a comfortable couch. They sat next to each other and Felicity made an appreciative sound upon sipping her cocktail.

“Did you text Diggle?” she asked him and he nodded.

“Told him we had safely arrived and that we would Skype him as soon as we had something.”

“I don't think our mr Cho is here tonight,” Felicity said after scanning the crowd. “Apparently he rarely stays in the evening.”

“Which should give us some leeway to investigate his office tomorrow night then.”

Felicity turned to him with a smile. “Hey, can we stay at least one more day after we found those evidences? I want to spend at least one day on the beach doing nothing but working on my tan and reading something that doesn't involve criminals or customers complaints,” she said, referring to her actual job at Tech Village. It wasn't terribly exciting but it paid the bills and gave her enough free time for team Arrow business and helping Oliver to get QC back.

“We can do that,” he agreed with a soft smile and his arm came to rest on the back of the couch behind her shoulders, his hand coming to brush her neck with his knuckles and she shivered slightly. It seemed like an innocent gesture but the light she saw briefly flash in his eyes was anything but.

An older couple approached their table and politely asked to join them. Their names were Henry and Joan and they were celebrating their 10 year wedding anniversary. Oliver welcomed them with an engaging smile. Mingling with other people would strengthen their cover.

The conversation was easy and pleasant and at some point Oliver's hand slid from her shoulders to her waist. Felicity didn't noticed it immediately, engrossed in her talk with Joan.

But when his nails grazed her skin between her short and top, she couldn't ignore it anymore and straightened slightly on her seat.

Oliver turned his head to hers. “Sorry. Too much?” he whispered against her ear and she shook her head, feeling a bit dizzy.

“No, it's just...”

His hand moved slightly and she let a little squeal escape.

He looked at her with a fond smile. “You're ticklish,” he realized, before intentionally letting his fingers run over the smooth skin. She caught his hand, raising her face to meet his eyes with a glare. “Oliver!”

He chuckled. “Sorry, I couldn't resist. I discovered one of your weaknesses.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And you're not allowed to use it against me, ever.”

He shrugged. “Can't make any promises.”

She grinned and bit her bottom lip and his eyes were automatically attracted to the innocuous gesture. The atmosphere changed suddenly as they looked at each other. His hand that was still on her waist became caressing and she squirmed again, but this time for completely different reasons.

As he leaned and caught that bottom lip she just mistreated between his, the world around them disappeared.

Her hand reached for his cheek. He didn't deepened the kiss, just pressed his lips softly to hers, caressing them. But it was enough to make them completely oblivious to everything around them, until someone cleared their throat.

They pulled apart slowly, Oliver's hand coming back to her shoulder. Their new acquaintances were smiling at them teasingly and Felicity tried very hard not to blush. She giggled though upon noticing Oliver's pink cheeks and slight embarrassment.

But even during dinner, his hand remained most of the time in the close vicinity of her body, and Felicity reciprocated without a second thought.

********

As they were walking back to their room later that night, they safely stayed on their respective side. 

Oliver was quiet, his hands in his pockets, but the silence was not uncomfortable. Felicity was lost in thoughts after the event of the evening.

She had always imagined that a kiss between Oliver and her would be great, but she hadn't expected it to be so...electric. And it had just been a chaste kiss. She didn't dare imagine what would happen if...she took a deep breath, trying to reign in her body's reaction to that idea.

“I went to the reception under a false pretense and got confirmation that Cho won't be there tomorrow night.”

For a split second she wondered what he was talking about then...right. The mission.

“Ok. That's good,” she replied in a voice that hopefully sounded steady and detached.

They walked into their room, quietly taking turns in the bathroom. Oliver was the first to turn in, wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

“Good night Felicity,” he told her with a smile and she replied in kind. She watched him settle on the couch, before looking at her own outfit – black short shorts and a Winnie the Pooh tank top – and climbing in the four posters bed to spend her first fake honeymoon night, wondering how her life had gotten so weird.

***********

Oliver was keeping his eyes closed, trying to focus on anything but Felicity's light breathing on the other side of the room.

But that kiss...damn.

And it had been so innocent, yet so revealing.

He was glad that they could complete the mission tomorrow, because it meant that in 2 days they would be back in Starling and he could ask her on a date. They would do things properly. There was still a lot of things she didn't know about him, and he wanted to be honest with her before they engaged into something more serious. And then it would be time for more heated kisses and other very pleasant activities that had been the stuff of a few vivid dreams lately.

Assuming that she said yes, of course.

His last thought before falling asleep was how heavenly it would be to wake up to that wild mass of blonde curls every morning.

************

Felicity dropped her book on her lap, eyeing the turquoise ocean with envy.

It was the end of the morning and getting really hot. She had been lazily lying on a beach chair for the last two hours under a parasol while Oliver went to play tennis with Henry. She never had a lot of opportunities in her life to enjoy the beach, but she really loved it. She found the sound of the waves and the white noise surrounding her soothing, a bit like the low humming of her computers in the foundry. It was comforting.

She sat straighter on her chair, still pondering over the tempting possibility of a refreshing dive in the translucent waters when Oliver appeared beside her.

He looked extremely handsome in his grey shirt and black shorts, a matching black Starling city Rockets cap on his head.

“Hey,” she greeted him. “Did you win?”

He smiled. “We played mostly for fun. But no, I lost. I'm a little bit out of practice.”

She threw her book on her chair and stood up. “I saw they had archery. You could go there and make them all feel like losers,” she told him with a teasing smile and he chuckled.

“That would be a really mean thing to do, but hey, I might consider it if I get really bored.”

He suddenly frowned, and she followed his gaze.

“That's our guy,” he said, and they watched him stop by an hotel customer and exchanging a few words. Felicity turned around and grabbed her phone from her bag.

“I'll take a picture of the guy he's talking to and put it through the facial recognition program, just in case. Let's pretend to take a selfie,” she suggested, and Oliver came to stand behind her, his arm slipping around her waist and his chin coming to rest on her shoulder. Despite the warm, Felicity shivered slightly as his hand came to rest on the bare skin between the hem of her t-shirt and the elastic of her beach skirt.

She took a few pictures before dropping her arm, expecting Oliver to let go.

Except he didn't.

Because her skin was hot and smelled like sea spray and sun lotion, and since last night all Oliver could think of was when he would get another chance to hold her in his arms. He wished he was stronger, both for Felicity's sake and his, but he was not. He was craving any physical contact between them, and not just for sexual motives, but also because it filled a void he didn't even know was there, and he just kew she was the only one who could fill it.

Holding Felicity in his arms made everything right in his world.

His arm unwrapped from around her waist but he put back his left hand firmly on it as his right one slipped under her shirt and his mouth started wandering on her neck.

“Oliver...?” she whispered, but it sounded more like a plea than a question. He hummed softly against her skin, creating goosebumps on her arms. She leaned back her head, giving him better access and he took advantage of it. Her curls were tamed into a braid and he normally preferred them loose, but in this instance it greatly facilitated the way for his lips to reach that pulsing point behind her ear and he knew he found it when he felt her tense under his hands, a gasping breath escaping her lips.

His fingers climbed higher under her shirt, reaching her breast, and his thumb and index came to circle the part not covered by her bikini top and squeezing it gently. A barely audible moan was heard and he smiled, a sense of satisfaction and pleasure running through him. He obviously had the same effect on her that she had on him.

That's why he was surprised when she reached for his hand and lowered it, but when he opened his eyes reality suddenly came crashing back.

The were on a public beach. And judging by the few stares they attracted, they were obviously a bit too demonstrative.

He felt Felicity slowly turning around in his arms, intentionally brushing the front of his shorts, not even trying to hide her grin as he let out a muffled groan. He could almost hear her thoughts.

Two can play that game.

“Well if people weren't for some reason convinced by our newlywed performance, they definitely are now,” she said, her voice still a bit husky, and he couldn't help a smug smile.

He did this.

“Does that seem like pretending to you?” he asked softly, pressing her against him where she could feel the hard evidence of his desire.

She blushed lightly but still looked at him with mirth in her eyes and bit her bottom lip, which didn't help at all. He finally let go of her, taking a deep breath and trying to concentrate on mundane, boring things. Things that didn't involve how blue her eyes appeared in the midday sun, or how a multitude of blond curls escaped her braids and framed her lovely face, or how smooth the skin of her breasts felt under his fingers just a moment ago.

He was a lost cause.

“We should focus back on the mission,” she told him, taking a step back, albeit reluctantly. There was that light in her eyes, the one the she usually had when she watched him working out, or when they had an heartfelt conversation. A mix of lust and tenderness, and he knew it was the right moment.

“You're right. But back in Starling, we need to have a serious talk.”

“Ok.”

He cleared his throat. “I think we should, uh...go eat something together?” and he rolled his eyes at himself as he added, “What I mean is, would you like to go out to dinner with me?”

Her eyes opened wide. “You mean like a date?”  
He nodded. “The first one of many, hopefully.”

She remained silent and he could see that she was a bit stunned, and for a terrible minute he believeed that she was trying to find the right words to let him down gently.

“I would like that very much,” she finally answered with a bright smile and he hoped the relief was not too obvious on his face.

“Good,” he simply said, and the both stood there smiling goofily at each other.

“In the meantime...lunch?”

******************

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach, Oliver surprisingly deciding that some rest would do him some good, so he settled down on a chair next to her with a book. She went for a swim twice and he walked with her to the shore but didn't go in, first because he hated swimming, and second taking off his shirt would definitely attract unwanted attention. Not that his passionate attack on Felicity's neck was exactly the most discreet thing ever, but she was supposed to be his wife and it wasn't his fault if she was irresistible.

As he noticed the sun setting down and people starting to leave the beach, he closed his book and turned to Felicity. His lips twitched. She was sleeping peacefully, her hand holding her book against her chest.

“Felicity?”

She didn't move. With a loving smile, he brought his hand to her cheek, his knuckles caressing her gently.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty...Time to wake up.”

She fidgeted a bit but didn't open her eyes. Her hand grasped Oliver's, interlacing their fingers and keeping them against her face.

“Oliver...” she sighed, obviously still in slumberland.

His heart soared at the way she said his name, as if she was in the middle of the most delicious dream.

He tried to resist, he really did. He didn't want to jump the gun and they really needed to have that talk to see where they stood and where they were willing to go.

But she was lying there, holding his hand agains her face, the beginning of a smile gracing her lips, and his brain refused to cooperate.

Let's be honest, he was pretty much screwed from that first moment in her office as he found her chewing on that red pen. There was just something about her...In just a few weeks she had rendered herself completely indispensable to their team. But it was fairly recently that he had realized how indispensable she also was to his life, and his heart.

He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to her cheek, her nose and finally her lips. She moved slightly and her arm sneaked around his neck. Her lashes fluttered and she smiled just before answering his kiss, opening her mouth, giving him easy access. It was slow and languorous, each of them taking great pleasure in tasting the other.

They were interrupted rather brutally by a 'hey, get a room!' and Oliver raised his head to see a group of teenagers not far away, laughing at them. He sent them his best Arrow glare but they were too far away to see it.

He felt Felicity's arm unwrapping from around his neck and her hand came to rest on his biceps.

“We might want to tone done the PDA from now on. Not that I don't like it...quite the opposite actually, but I need to be focused tonight, and If I start thinking about you kissing me, I will be like millions of galaxies away from being able to concentrate on hacking a computer, and that's one of the things I'm really, really good at, so it's saying something, so...yeah,” she finished, her cheeks prettily flushed.

Oliver smiled tenderly at her, bringing her joined hands to his mouth to kiss hers.

“You're right. And I too completely loose my ability to think straight when I kiss you. Let's focus back on the mission for the next 24 hours and then...”

“...And then we'll talk,” she finished for him, her smile and eyes hopeful and he nodded, caressing her face one last time before they both stood up, gathering their things and heading back to their bungalow.

***************

Felicity was wearing a pretty yellow halter neck sundress, and with her blonde curls cascading down her back and radiant smile, she definitely attracted some attention as they walked into the bar that evening. The place was packed and they found a spot near the bar.

“What do you want?” Oliver asked her.

She perused the menu. “I would love a Pina colada, but without alcohol, because you know...” she lowered her voice, “alcohol and hacking don't really mix.

He chuckled and ordered it for her, as well as a beer for him.

He kept his arm casually around her waist as they clink their glasses, waiting for Henry and Joan to join them. Since they intended to break into the sales manager's office later that night, they might as well enjoy a nice dinner and company.

Felicity took a sip of her cocktail under Oliver's watchful gaze.

“So...good?”

She nodded. “It's really good. And at least...what?” she asked, upon seeing Oliver's amused look.

“You have some white stuff on your upper lip.”

“Oh!”

She darted her tongue out and tried to lick it, missing half of it. Oliver's gaze darkened and his fingers tightened around her hipbone. They just had a discussion barely two hours ago about holding back on the kissing and being reasonable until they could have a proper discussion, but once again Oliver had to admit that when it came to Felicity he could make a hundreds good resolutions, they would undoubtedly all fly out of the window at some point.

“Let me,” he said softly, and his lips brushed against hers, effectively wiping off the juice.

Some part of him hoped that she would be reasonable for both of them, but no, she was obviously as hopeless as he was considering the way her teeth caught his lower one gently, suckling on it. Her hand came to rest on the soft fabric of his shirt, her fingers lightly scratching the place his nipple was situated underneath, and he let out a low groan. She released his mouth and gave him a very satisfied grin. Oliver couldn't help but smile back and pressed her a little bit more firmly against him. She put her head against his chest, closing her eyes and smiling at the sound of his heartbeat beating a little too fast.

“Let's go home tomorrow,” she said softly.

He pressed a kiss to her hair. “Really? I though you wanted to stay one extra day, enjoy the beach.”

“I did that today. I want to go home so we can have that talk.”

He tugged her into him, depositing another light kiss on her hair and humming his agreement. She was right. They were mixing everything up, what with the sort-of love confession and the passionate kissing before even knowing what they both expected from this.

Then again it wasn't really their fault if all that kissing felt so fantastic and more importantly, so right.

************

“You don't want to change?”

Felicity looked down at her bright yellow dress and shook her head. “No. If someone sees us it will look less suspicious if I'm dressed like that than as a cat burglar. Besides, you're the one with the red shirt,” she added, pointing at the dark red shirt he was wearing, a color that suited him really fine.

“What's wrong with my shirt?”

“Well, you know, Star Trek...red shirt...no?”

He gave her a blank look and she smiled. “Never mind. Let's do this.”

It was late enough so that no one was hanging around the reception desk besides the night guy. As he disappeared in the back office, Oliver and Felicity took that opportunity to sneak up the stairs leading to the offices floor.

While Oliver was picking up the lock, Felicity took a deep breath, trying to calm her erratic beating heart. She was not really afraid, mostly excited to be in the field with Oliver, even for such a short and easy mission. Also, their relationship had taken a huge leap forward the last 24 hours, and that definitely contributed to a boost of adrenaline in her system.

It took him just a few seconds before they were inside and he silently closed the door behind them. Felicity walked to the desk and tested all the drawers, finding one locked.

“Let's try this one,” she told Oliver who opened it easily. 

“Bingo,” she whispered as she grabbed the computer inside, opening it and inserting her flash drive. Her fingers flew over the keyboard while Oliver stood guard by the door. She made a strangled noise that attracted his attention.

“What?”

“That's...a lot of porn.”

He chuckled and gave her a teasing look. “Well if you're interested put it on that flash drive but hurry.”

She glared at him. “You're so hilarious. Oh, and this is not anatomically possible,” she muttered.

Curiosity got the best of him and he walked to her. His eyebrows shot to his hairline.

“I like to think I'm a pretty flexible guy but no, definitely not possible.”

She gave him a 'are you serious right now' look and he gave her a smirk before walking back to the door. After a few minutes she found what she was looking for.

“Gotcha!” she whispered triumphantly. Once done she shut down the computer and put it back in the drawer.

They made it silently out of the room, and had barely made it to the stairs that one of the office doors opened. Reacting quickly, Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her in the staircase. Since walking down would probably attract attention, he pressed her against the wall, hoping the person, whoever they were, would decide to take the lift and not the stairs.

When they heard the ding of the elevator's doors open they both release the breath they were holding.

“Too close for comfort,” Felicity said with a smile.

Same could be said for their current position, since Oliver was still pressing her against the wall, one hand next to her head and the other resting casually on her waist.

The smart thing to do now would be to leave, of course, but none of them was moving. Oliver was looking at her like he was studying her features by heart, and her heart caught in her throat at the light in his eyes. As his mouth closed on her lips, the arm on her hip wrapped around her waist to press her against him as his jeans clad leg sneaked between hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and got lost in the searing kiss as his other hand lowered from the wall to her biceps, then her waist. The hem of her dress caught between their legs and she tugged on it, therefore erasing one of the barrier between them, leaving her white cotton panties in direct contact with his thigh. And as Oliver was now leaving a trail of kisses along her neck and collarbone, that same thigh was creating a delicious friction that had Felicity gasped loudly and let out a long moan.

The hell if that wasn't the most incredible, sexier sound that Oliver had ever heard. 

When he understood what was happening, he held her a little tighter and raised his legs, his free hand coming to tease her breast through the fabric of her dress. He muffled her subsequent cries with another kiss and it only took another few seconds before he felt her tighten against him, as an orgasm crashed through her and then her body relaxed, as well as the firm grip her fingers had on his back.

They stayed like this for another minute, holding on to each other and Oliver tried to calm the erratic beating of his heart. His jeans were way to tight right now and he needed a release fast, but not like this, not in some dirty staircase, not before he even voiced his feelings for her and let her know that she was his everything, the key to his salvation and to a future he once thought he didn't deserve.

He took a step back, taking her face in his hands and depositing a tender kiss on her lips. She was still breathing a bit rapidly.

“You're ok?” he asked against her lips, and he felt a smile curving them.

“More than,” she replied in a low, husky voice and he gritted his teeth. They had to get out of there.

She obviously understood his predicament -and it didn't surprised him, since Felicity could read him like an open book now. The idea would have frightened him before, but now it just felt comforting, and right. She took his hand and led him down the stairs.

As they arrived downstairs, they found themselves face to face with the night receptionist.

“Good evening. Can I help you with something?”

He took in Felicity's flushed face and swollen lips, and the smeared pale pink lipstick that suspiciously matched the colors on Oliver's mouth.

“We, uh...my wife was looking for the bathroom,” Oliver said with an apologetic smile.

“This is the private offices floor,” the receptionist told them with a disapproving glance.

“Yes, we noticed that, but we just got a little, distracted,” Felicity chimed in with a little wink. Better having him believed that they were fooling around instead of snooping.

Even if they had actually done both.

“I think that you should get back to your room,” the receptionist said with a knowing look before heading back to the front office.

Felicity and Oliver didn't wait any longer and darted back to their bungalow.

*************

“We need to call Digg,” she reminded him once they were back. Things were a little awkward right now and she didn't know how to ease the tension.

“It's not too late?”

“No, he asked for us to call as soon as it was done.”

Oliver nodded and Felicity turned on her computer. A couple of minutes later Digg appeared on the screen.

“Hey. How is it going?”

“Mission accomplished!” Felicity answered cheerfully – a bit too much apparently, because Oliver gave her a weird look and Diggle looked at her knowingly.

Oliver cleared his throat and shifted a bit uncomfortably beside her.

“We got what we came for,” he said in a more even tone and Diggle nodded.

“Good. When are you guys coming home?”

“Tomorrow,” Oliver said, turning to Felicity for confirmation.

“Our flight is at 4 pm. How's Lyla?”

Diggle smiled. “Good. It's just a matter of days, now.”

“I'll call you when we get back tomorrow night if it's not too late,” Oliver told him and Diggle acquiesced.

“Ok. You guys enjoy the rest of your stay,” and with a last, pointed look towards Felicity he disconnected.

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and smiled softly.

“I'm going to take a shower,” he said and she nodded, trying to quell the nervousness in her stomach. Things had gotten a bit out of control tonight, and even if she was sure that their feelings were mutual, a tiny part of her still dreaded that what had happened would have him take a step back. And if he did, she had no idea what she would do, especially after the last 24 hours

Well, beat him up with a shovel, that was for sure. But that would just lessen the anger, not the pain. And the pain would be much, much worse to deal with.

Her phone chirped.

Call me asap.

She sighed and pressed the little phone button, before walking out on the patio. 

“Hey,” she said as Diggle picked up.

“Is everything alright?”

The concern was evident in his voice and it warmed her heart. He had obviously picked on the weird vibes between Oliver and her. And John loved Oliver like a brother, but when it came to her he would definitely kick his butt without a second thought if he deemed it necessary.

She still tried to play it cool. “Of course. Why wouldn't it be?”

“Girl, you're glowing.”

Well, that was probably because of the amazing orgasm she had experienced like 20 minutes ago, but she didn't want to give John a heart attack, so she just answered, “Oh that. I'm just tanned.”

He snorted. “Felicity. You once told me that it took you at least ten days to acquire a proper tan.”

She rolled her eyes. “Right. Of course you would remember that tiny, insignificant detail.”

“I do, because I care about you.”

The concern was back in his voice and she felt like tearing up. Her emotions were rolling a bit too high tonight.

“It's not...It's ok. Everything's ok. I'm ok.”

“The fact that you used ok three times in the same sentence kind of tell me otherwise.”

She let out a little nervous laugh, before noticing that the sound of the shower running had stopped.

“John, I love you, and I'm grateful, but I assure you, everything is fine.” Her tone was a little more assured now and it seemed to appease him.

“You mean I won't have to slap some sense into him when you guys come back.”

“Probably not.”

God, I really hope not.

“Good. I'll see you in two days.”

“Good night John. And thank you.”

She hung up and walked back into the room as Oliver was coming out of the bathroom.   
He was wearing his pj shorts, and grabbed his t-shirt from the back of the couch.

“It's yours,” he told her without looking at her and she felt that flutter in her stomach again.

She grabbed her own pajamas and closed the bathroom door behind her. She quickly changed, brushed her teeth as well as that tangled mess of curls that was her hair and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Oliver was sitting on the extremity of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees. He was looking at the floor but raised his head when she walked to him. 

She wasn't sure if she ought to sit or not, but he made the decision for her by gently grabbing her hip and pulling him towards him, putting his forehead agains her stomach.

Her hands immediately flew to his head, her cheek resting on the crown of his hair. 

“I'm terrified of losing you.”

Her eyes opened wide and her heart lurched in her chest. She brought her hand to his cheek and he turned into its warmth. He raised his head and their eyes met, and she was shocked to see fear in them. She had rarely seen fear in Oliver – even during the whole Slade debacle it had been more desperation at some point. 

She had not idea he felt so strongly about her...about them. She felt a bit dizzy at the idea.

“I thought pushing you away was the right thing to do. But I don't...” he swallowed, and she gave him a loving smile,” I don't want to do that anymore.”

She lowered herself and sat on his thigh, wrapping her arms around his neck as his curled around her waist, holding her tight.

“You're not going to lose me,” she whispered but he still looked anxious.

“There are still a few things you don't know about me.”

“About your time away?”

He nodded. “I want you to know about it.”

She caressed his cheek. “And you will tell me, when you're ready. And nothing you'll tell me will make me love you less. I love you, Oliver.”

It was like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders as he suddenly sat a little straighter and gave her the most intense look she had ever seen on his face.

“Oh God, Felicity, I love you too, so, so much.”

That declaration was sealed by a passionate kiss before Oliver grabbed her shoulder and gently pushed her away. “I want to make this right.”

“I agree. You should take off your shirt.”

His mouth opened, then closed before his lips turned into a wide smile. “It's not...exactly what I meant.”

She pouted. “Then you and I don't have the same definition of making things right.”

He kissed the soft skin of her shoulder, still grinning. “I was referring to that date I mentioned earlier today.”

“Oh! Yes, I want to do that too.”

“And I know that the last two days have been, let's say, interesting, but maybe we should...take things slow?”

He was waiting for her opinion on this, and even if her first reaction was to be asking, 'why?' she didn't voice it. This seemed important to him, so she agreed. And she had to admit that it would be nice to do things properly and be just like normal people for a change.

She pressed her cheek to his and her hand rested on the nape of his neck, scratching his hair lightly.

“You'll tell me about your five years away, and I'll tell you about my time at MIT.”

Upon seeing his raised eyebrow, she added, “You don't know everything about me either.”

She had meant that seriously but somehow the tone of her voice sounded much suggestive that she had intended – probably due to the fact that despite his intention of behaving, his hands were teasingly roaming along her back, sliding under her blond hair to squeeze her neck. 

He never said they couldn't kiss, right?

And he didn't protest when she brushed her lips against his, instead the hand on her neck pressed a bit more, and their kissed deepened, their tongue curling around each other in a dance as old as time.

But they should have known better now, know that a single kiss would never be enough, especially at this stage in their relationship. And when she felt his hand slid under her tank top and his thumb running under the soft skin of her breast, she felt heat spiraling low in her belly and let out a sigh that soon turned into a moan when he palmed her breast and softly teased her nipple. Her brain stopped thinking and she quickly divested him of his t-shirt and did the same with hers. She raised her other leg in order to straddle him, and when her breasts collided with his naked chest they both groaned, the pleasure of that simple, intimate touch almost unbearable. He slanted his mouth on hers once again, all thoughts of their earlier conversation completely forgotten. 

As Oliver turned her around to lay on the bed, he miscalculated his move and the next minute they were both on the floor, Oliver cushioning Felicity's fall.

“Are you ok?” she asked and the concern in her voice turned into a laugh when she saw him smile.

“What happened to taking things slow?” he grumbled and she gave him a blinding smile.

“I guess I can't take my hands off of you,” she told him with a saucy smile, but at the same time a pretty pink colored her cheeks and Oliver found the contrast terribly enticing. His hand pushed her blond hair away from her face and the look he gave her made her shiver from head to toe.

“I think I'm addicted to you, Felicity Smoak.”

**********

Oliver noticed two things upon waking up. It was daylight but still very early. And it was raining. Felicity was snuggled against him and he closed his eyes again. It felt nice, and warm, and the drizzle of the rain on the patio and roof created a cozy and intimate atmosphere.

She moved slightly and raised her head, blinking her eyes open and he thought to himself that there was nothing in this world like waking up in the eyes and smile of Felicity Smoak.

“Hey,” he whispered, and she replied with a sleepy, happy grin. When they had climbed – platonically – into bed last night he had foregone the t-shirt, so when her fingers lazily grazed his abdomen his body reacted instantly. He thought she hadn't noticed but when she raised one leg and encountered the obvious bulge in his shorts she let out a little 'oh,'.

Blue eyes met blue. “Happy to see me Mr Queen?” And then she bit her lip. “Not that it has anything to do with me. I mean, I know it's a natural body reaction for men in the morning, so...”

A tender smile tugged at his lips and he pressed one finger against her mouth. “I'm very, very happy to see you, Ms Smoak,” he murmured against her ear.

She kissed his finger and his eyes darkened. With her blue eyes and her sun-kissed blond hair spread on the pillow she looked sinfully beautiful. And he was not a saint.

And neither was she, considering the way her hands were now caressing his chest and she was trailing kisses on his shoulder. She playfully nipped at his skin and he let out a growl before rolling around and pinning her under him, careful of not crushing her with his weight. The impish smile she gave him was his undoing and his mouth crashed on hers, getting rid of her tank top and shorts as she did the same for him. As he sucked on the pulse point on her neck, his hand started exploring, learning what she liked along the way. Soon she was squirming under him, his name escaping her lips in breathy gasps.

He briefly wondered why he had deprived them of this for so long, because he had never felt better and stronger and more connected to someone as he was now. And it just amplified as he buried himself inside her a few moments later.

This time he was there with her when her orgasm hit, their gaze meeting and holding until she couldn't take it anymore and leaned her head back on the pillow, giving him access to press his lips against her throat in a revered kiss. He could now focus on his own pleasure, nestling his face in her neck as she held him tightly and when he spent himself within her she whispered, “I love you, Oliver.” 

“I love you,” he replied breathlessly and they exchanged a deep, loving kiss.

He turned them around so she could lay on him as they both recuperated.

“I really thought we could do this dating thing like normal people,” he said, echoing her earlier thought, but there was no regret in his tone.

“We are not normal people, Oliver,” she mumbled against his chest, enjoying the warmth radiating off it.

It was still raining and they both were about to get back to sleep when a knock on the door interrupted their slumber. A white envelop was slipped under the door.

“Probably the invoice,” Felicity said.

“But they don't know we are leaving today.”

He disentangled himself from her and get up. As he was walking away, she took the opportunity to enjoy his perfectly shaped behind and broad shoulders. As he bent over to pick up the envelop she let out an appreciative sound that had him stand back up and turned around quickly.

“Really?” he asked and she giggled. He shook his head and came back to the bed, sitting down and ripping the envelop.

He frowned. “The manager wants to see us at our earlier convenience.”

All playfulness vanished from her face. “Oh God. Do you think he suspects anything?”

“I don't see how.”

“But the receptionist last night...”

“...only thought that we used their executive floor to have sex, and he wasn't entirely wrong about it either,” he finished for her and he caressed her cheek with his knuckles. “Hey. Stop worrying, ok ? I'll call the manager and let him now we'll meet in one hour.”

“One hour ? Why not earlier?”

He smirked. “Because I need to take a shower, and I want you in there with me.”

*****************

They both walked calmly out of the manager office, holding hands, stopping once they were far enough and burst into laughs.

“Did you see his relieved face when we told him we had to leave today?”

Oliver grinned. “I think he was incredibly happy for not having to kick us out.”

“I've never been accused of promiscuous behavior, before. I think I like it.”

His arm sneaked around her waist. “Well as long as that promiscuous behavior only involves me...”

They exchanged a soft kiss. They both had been kind of nervous going into that meeting, not knowing what to expect.

Obviously they hadn't expected that. 

“Poor guy,” Felicity mentioned as they resumed walking. “He's going to have much bigger problems in a day or two than dealing with us.”

A luggage cart passed by and Oliver pulled Felicity to the side. He grabbed her face between his hands. “We still have few hours to kill before going to the airport. What do you want to do?”

She placed her hands on his forearms, caressing them softly. “Well he told us that we could keep the room until we left, and it's still raining, so...”she gave him a suggestive smile and he breathed out a short but happy laugh. He pushed her hair away from her face, taking in her blond curls, a bit more wild because of the humidity. He was in love with that messy mane. He loved the sleek ponytail and the straight hair, but this one gave him another insight into who Felicity really was, and from what he had seen over the last couple of days he was really excited to find out more.

“Hey, where did you go?” she asked him, frowning at his pensive look.

“Nowhere. I'm right here with you.” His lips caught hers in a languid kiss and she raised on her toes to wrap her arms around him and deepen the kiss. One of his hand kind of lost itself in the vicinity of her ass, and a laugh bubbled out of her throat when he squeezed it playfully. 

“Oliver...we're doing it again.”

“Right.”

He let her go reluctantly, offering a sheepish smile to an older couple that was passing by and glaring disapprovingly at them.

Once again they resumed their walk, fully intending on not stopping anymore until they had reached their room.

And then, Oliver thought, it was game on.

***********

They had barely step a foot on the Starling tarmac that both of their phone chirped.

“Lyla had her baby!” she exclaimed excitedly, and despite the late hours they both agreed to go to the hospital immediately. They took a cab, dropped their luggage at Felicity's place – it had been agreed that Oliver would spend the weekend there until they talked more about living arrangements.

They found the new parents looking deliriously happy, Lyla holding the most beautiful baby Felicity had ever seen.

“Oh, she's scrumptious ! Mazel Tov, you guys.”

Lots of hugs were exchanged, and as Oliver was admiring the baby, Diggle pulled Felicity aside.

“Everything ok?”

She gave him a brilliant smile. “Everything is perfect.”

“Then I'm happy for you,” he just replied, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

Since visiting hours were technically over, Oliver and Felicity didn't extend their stay. Besides everyone was tired – although for very different reasons.

As they casually walked back in the hospital corridor Oliver put his arm around her shoulder and hers wrapped around his waist. She put her head against his shoulder and he rubbed his cheek on it.

“They look so happy,” she sighed with a contented smile.

“So, what do you think of italian?”

She raised her head at his abrupt change of subject. “Huh?”

He smiled. “For our date. Italian.”

“Oh! Yes. I love italian. But you know what? Why don't we stay in for our first date ? We'll cook together, and there won't be any risk of us offending people with our lewd behavior.”

He threw his head back and heartily laughed, before remembering that they were still in the maternity ward. He tugged Felicity into him and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. No need to be distracted once again.

They exchanged a knowing, loving look.

“Let's go home.”


End file.
